The Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Ice-Dragon-Princess-10
Summary: Secrets, betrayal, blood, war, and death. The soul society is in danger. A ice dragon is keeping huge secrets. Who is the girl with long white hair? Warning-Gender bender
1. Chapter 1

Description: Secrets, betrayal, blood, war, and death. The soul society is in danger. A ice dragon is keeping huge secrets. Who is the girl with long white hair?

I got the name from the vocaloid song "paradise of light and shadow". It was the second part in the synchronicity saga. This is a gender bender fanfic.

* * *

The rain poured down hard. It was surprising that it had no ice mixed in with it because it was freezing. The two people stood on the Sokyoku hill. The shorter one had long hair that went to her mid back. Her turquoise eyes had tears in them and her sword was in her trembling hands. The taller figure stared at the shorter one sadly.

"...Why?" The shorter asked."why did you betray? Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you play with my feelings!?"

The shorter one ran towards the taller with her sword now steady. But the taller dodged easily and grabbed the shorter girl's hands. Her made her release her sword and looked at her with his pale blue eyes.

"...because you would get hurt." The taller said and the girl stopped fighting but still had tears running down her cheeks."The soul society would be after you if you came. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you betrayed.""Gin...is that true? The girl asked quietly.

"Of course, Toshiro. Why would I put you in danger?" Gin asked her and pulled her into a hug.

"Take me back with you. I don't care if I do get put in danger. I wanna be with you." The girl said.

"I'll come back for you. If we make it look like a kidnapping, they won't suspect you of treason. Hopefully they won't come after you." Gin said and the girl nodded."They'll freak out if they figure out you are a girl."

The girl just sighed and pulled a wig out of her shihakusho. She then put in on and the girl was actually Toshiro Hitsugaya!

"Punch me." Toshiro said seriously after picking up her sword.

"What? Why?" Gin asked.

"Did you put up a barrier that hides our spirit power?" Toshiro asked as she sheathed her sword.

"Yeah, I did. No one knows I came here or we planned a "kidnapping". Ran is probably getting worried." Gin said and opened the garganta. Toshiro waved bye and gin left. Toshiro undid the barrier and flash stepped to the tenth division. That night, Toshiro and Hyorinmaru had a long, long talk. In the icy inner world, the dragon and the captain stood unaffected.

"Why do you continue to pretend to be a boy?" Hyōrinmaru asked.

"You know why I do it." Toshiro said annoyed.

"Humor me and tell me. I want you to admit it." Hyorinmaru said with amusement in his voice. Toshiro looked away and said,

"Because I would get even more underestimated if everyone knew I was a girl."

"Yes. A girl with unusual hair and eye color has the strongest ice/snow zanpakutos ever and dresses as a boy to not get underestimated. Let's not forget that she is a midget and a captain of the Gotei 13. Oh, and she remembers her past life and has a hollow that's not so hollow!" Another voice said amused.

"Don't be so mean!" Another female voice said. A girl with white hair and light blue eyes walked out with her arms crossed. A woman in a blue dress with the right side cut up to her high thigh followed the other girl. The dress had short sleeves and a gold dragon necklace wrapped around her neck. She had a gold chain belt and blue ribbon around her feet. Her long hair was white and light aqua blue mixed and her azure eyes were like glaciers. Hyorinmaru turned into his human form and sighed. Toshiro was glaring at the white haired girl.

"Yuki, I'm going to forget the last words of your talk." Toshiro said with the wig now.

"Don't worry, koori is going to get it when you leave!" The other woman, Fuyuzakura, said happily but had a dark meaning.

"Toshiro, are you sure we should do this?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure." Toshiro said with determination.

"Then we are 100% behind you." Yuki said and Fuyuzakura and Hyōrinmaru nodded."Never again will we be separated." Yuki said and Toshiro left her inner world.

Cherry blossom flowers floated down to the earth. Two girls were standing back to back with hollows surrounding them.

"What do we do?" The light blue eyed one asked.

"Beat hollows, go eat ice cream and watermelon, go to bed." The turquoise eyed girl said and drew her sword.

"Sounds like a plan." The other girl said." I'm 100% behind ya then!" Yuki smiled at the memory.

Toshiro ran towards the Sokyoku hill. She saw someone that made her blood boil. She drew Hyōrinmaru and icy wind blew through Seireitei.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Aizen asked and before Toshiro could question, she was knocked unconscious. Gin threw her over his shoulder and made a garganta.

"You have betrayed both sides. Where will you go?" Aizen asked as gin ran through the portal. Soi fon and rangiku looked to the sky. An emergency captain lieutenant meeting was called.

Urahara, ichigo, yoruichi, tessai, and the shop kids helped gin and Toshiro. Toshiro and gin were accepted in the odd group of karakura town. Only two months later, Aizen made his move. He attacked the Seireitei and caught the shinigami off guard.

"Finally, the bastard made his move. Now I can take my revenge." Soi fon said and drew her sword. Ichigo and his friends made it. Aizen smirked as five arrancar were frozen and another five destroyed by a getsuga tensho. Then Soi, ichigo, rangiku, and two cloaked people showed up on a roof at the same time. Rangiku stared at the zanpakuto on the shorter one's back.

"You stole that! Where is my captain!?" Rangiku demanded and raised her zanpakuto. The taller cloaked figure held ichigo back.

"I'm not your captain anymore." Toshiro said and took off the cloak. Her long hair flew in the wind. What happened next shocked them all.


	2. A Great Storm

Soi tackled Toshiro to the ground.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't a boy! I knew you were my best friend from oh so long ago!" Soi fon yelled happily with a smile on her face. Then aizen appeared and the air instantly changed. Then hyorinmaru glowed and Toshiro drew the sword. Toshiro pushed everyone back and took a step forward but gin grabbed his wrist.

"Don't." Gin said but Toshiro wasn't going to stop. Gin saw this and sighed."don't die."

"I can't die yet." Toshiro said and Hyōrinmaru hummed in agreement. Then the temperature dropped rapidly, Toshiro held out her hand and a second zanpakuto appeared. It had a white and pink hilt with a four point silver star.

"Reign over the frozen heavens." Toshiro said."Spark and dance."

Both swords entered shikai but they didn't look much different.

"Hm. Fuyuzakura and Hyorinmaru." Aizen said while looking at the swords with interest."both swords and their masters are supposed to be dead."

Then Yuki materialized and took Fuyuzakura. Then Yuki materialized and took Fuyuzakura.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Yuki yelled.

"Then we should be included." Ichigo said and took a step forward.

"He crushed us." Soi fon added.

"Would you still fight against your comrades and friends?" Aizen asked. Gin clenched his fist, knowing what was coming. But before Aizen used his illusions, two swords were at his neck in an x shape. The icy swords threatened to cut off his head in a second."You've improved since long ago."

"Since the true DiamondDust Rebellion?" Yuki asked.

"Or since the last time this happened?" Toshiro asked.

"Since your pitiful deaths." Aizen said with a smug smirk. That broke whatever seal that was holding the blizzard back. If someone thought Hyorinmaru's storms were bad, then Fuyuzakura's and Hyorinmaru's were horrifying. Every arrancar that was left was instantly frozen. All captains had to take their lieutenants to where the battle was going on. The two white haired girls fought with Aizen in perfect unison. Gin and Ichigo held Soi fon and Rangiku back.

"This is their fight. Even though we all may want a piece of him. They deserve killing him more than anything." Ichigo said seriously. Aizen couldn't block both swords coming from each side so he disappeared and reappeared behind Yuki. He thought he could bring his sword down but a cero stopped him. Then Aizen blocked a getsuga tensho. Then Grimmjow sliced at Aizen in his released from, Aizen had to block another cero from Ulquiorra. Soi fon then stabbed Aizen ten times in different places, gin then stabbed Aizen in the leg. The group pulled back and stood together. The Gotei 13 was shocked at the power.

"You work so well together. That's probably why you were the one's who were chosen to protect. But that didn't work out because I found your strongest and weakness element." Aizen said as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. He looked at the white haired girls."The ice princesses are weaker when separated. Half their power to be exact."

"You killed Yuki! Just to make Toshiro weaker!?" Ichigo yelled in rage.

"Now, now." Aizen said calmly."I also did it because I would be killing the darkness."

"You can't keep us apart this time." Yuki said with her eyes closed. She then opened them and the shined with determination."Because we'll kill you before that!"

The group attacked again but right before they hit Aizen, a bright light blinded them all.

When Toshiro woke up, she was sleeping by Yuki. Their swords were right by them. They were in an underground cave and Toshiro remembered the two girls looked around and found themselves in a weird place.

...

Ichigo landed on top of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The trio, after an hour of fighting, found themselves looking for the others. They found Soi fon trying to stab gin with Suzumebachi.

...

The two girls walked towards the first division. They flash stepped to the head captain's office and waited on him. Yuki got bored after ten minutes and dragged Toshiro to the captain's meeting. Yuki bust into the captain's meeting with a huge, crazy smile on her face and dragging Toshiro.

"So who's stronger here?" Yuki asked in the room full of captains.

"You asking for a death wish?" Kenpachi asked, itching for a fight. Yuki took that as a challenge.

"No. I want to tell them -" a hand covered Yuki's mouth. Toshiro sighed of relief and apologized to the head captain.

"I have two questions." The head captain said getting everyone's attention."Why did you dress as a boy? And who is the crazy girl?"

"She dressed as a boy to hide her identity from Aizen." Yuki covered up the truth. Toshiro smiled at Yuki and Yuki winked.

"For the second question..." Toshiro glanced at Yuki who was spinning in circles."She really should be Hyorinmaru's master."

"What did you say?" Unohana asked, shocked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Toshiro asked and blinked. "The answer is, she's my twin, Yuki Hitsugaya."


	3. The Twins

"She is my twin, Yuki Hitsugaya."

The room was silent.

"Twin?" Ukitake asked."I thought you died on a plain of ice."

Yuki whistled and shook her head.

"That's way, way off." Yuki said and looked over the captains."We died in desert."

"That was frozen." A new voice said and they looked back to the doors to see Ichigo. He looked like he had gone through Hueco Mundo and back. His clothes were ripped to shreds, he was bleeding in some places, and he was covered in dirt.

"I really want to hear what happened." Toshiro and Yuki said at the same time.

"Soi fon. Snapped. Suzumebachi." Grimmjow said as he pulled himself to the door. He looked worse than ichigo and that was saying something.

"Ulquiorra and Gin?" Yuki asked not really wanting the answer.

"The lucky temes left right before she snapped." Grimmjow growled then got slapped on the bad by a very clean, injury free Gin. Grimmjow looked like he wanted to kill Gin and Ulquiorra scoffed.

"You look like you've been through hell and back." Gin said teasing with that Fox like smirk. Even though they all laughed, smiled, and teased each other, a war was coming. Even with war hanging over their head, they threw a party. Even if Toshiro was a girl and has a twin, they still accepted them. Even though everyone had lied to everyone, they all did it for the same reason...to protect. The Gotei 13 thought they had peace. But how very, very wrong they were. During a captain's meeting a few days later, Rangiku, Gin, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo bust the doors open.

"What happened?" Ukitake asked. It had to be serious if they busted down the doors.

"Yuki...Toshiro...Aizen..Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said while panting. Everyone knew how grave this was.

"Kuchiki-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou go with Matsumoto-fukutaichou and the others to Hueco Mundo. Retrieve Yuki and Toshiro Hitsugaya! No exceptions. If Konamura-taichou brings you back from your mission, then do not fight." Head captain Yamamoto demanded and they were gone. After Ichigo and Renji broke into las notches, they were surprised at their welcoming party.

...

"Aizen-sama, are you sure we should send them?" Tosen asked.

"If an enemy betrays you, you are angry. It just fuels your hate for them. If an friend or a comrade betrays you, you are furious and confused. You just want to know why. I use Kyōka Suigetsu to make them think that the soul society betrayed them. They are on our side." Aizen said with a smirk."Who would have thought both girls weakness was each other and their zanpakutos."

...

Soi fon took a step back at the twins in front of them. The girls had their zanpakutos on their backs. Yuki had teal fabric holding her zanpakuto on her back. Yuki had white shorts with a teal fabric belt that tied at the right side of her waist. She wore white boots and white bangles. They both wore the normal shihakusho top. Toshiro wore the same time except she had a green fabric belt that tied at her left side.

"Stop this illusion this instant." Kuchiki Byakuya demanded coldly.

"How do you know this is an illusion?" Yuki asked.

"How do you know it's us?" Toshiro asked. Toshiro was calm and relaxed while Yuki was smirking and was itching for a fight. Both girls had the same glint in their eyes, a murderous glint.

"Because Toshiro and Yuki would never betray!" Ichigo yelled.

"We had a change of heart." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Gin, come back. Come with us." Toshiro said and held out her hand. Toshiro was shocked by his determination.

"No. Come with us." Gin said and drew Shinso.

"Have it your way then." Toshiro and Yuki said and drew their zanpakutos. Cherry blossoms and ice floated around the room.


	4. Ice and Winter Cherry Blossoms

"Reign over the frozen heavens!"

"Spark and dance."

Yuki's blade was icy blue and frozen cherry blossoms were floating around. The group drew their blades.

"You should hold back." Nelliel said from behind the girls.

"They would die if we went full blast." Toshiro said seriously.

"I think it's time." Tia Harribel said from out of the shadows. Starrk sighed as Lilynette dragged him out of the shadows. Then Nelliel smiled.

"We will finally end this endless fighting." Nelliel sighed and disappeared with Tia, Starrk, Lilynette, and the twins. The shinigami followed them. Ichigo bust down the door to Aizen's throne room. Gin saw a white gate and ran through it with everyone else. Byakuya, Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Rangiku couldn't go through. Grimmjow blocked an attack that would have fatally injured Lilynette. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow went into their released forms. They fought by spiraling stairs. Aizen was still holding off against them though. Ichigo then was stabbed. It just went down from there. Yuki and Toshiro were the only one's left. They fought aizen but still held back. They made it to the top of the stairs where nothing but a platform was. Aizen looked around and then smirked.

"This is what you were fighting to protect?" Aizen asked but then was shocked when the girls said nothing. Their injuries started healing, their power shot up. Ice and cherry blossoms floated around.

"Bankai." Both girl said and the swords went into bankai. Both swords were covered in ice then the ice shattered. The girls had wings. Yuki's bankai was exactly like Toshiro's except it had wings of frozen cherry blossoms. The girls crossed their swords in an x shape and the temperature dropped rapidly.

"Daigurren Hyōrinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

"Kurimuzon Fuyuzakura(crimson winter cherry blossoms)!" Yuki yelled. The last thing Aizen saw was pink and teal. Ukitake somehow broke the barrier and they got through the gate. The captains managed to get the injured out but before they could find Toshiro and Yuki the dimension started to break.

"Hurry! Get out!" Nelliel yelled. Ukitake jumped out as soon as the gate closed. Nelliel looked around at the group Unohana was healing. She they were missing people.

"Did you get Toshiro and Yuki?" Nel asked in a meek voice.

"No.." kyoraku shook his head and tears ran down Nel's face.

"When that portal closed, all people still in the dimension...they die." Nelliel explained why she was crying. Everyone took the death of the twins hard. Two years later, Ichigo was the tenth division captain, Renji was the fifth, and Gin was the third. Grimmjow and the other arrancar were off the hook and lived in the soul society. No ever forget the Hitsugaya twins. Ichigo sat in the tenth division office. Rangiku was laying on the couch asleep. He remembered when everything was fine before anything. When the twins were the heavenly guardian, when he acted like their big brother but was just their friend. Ichigo looked out the window and saw it was snowing. Rangiku was outside, silently crying in the snow. Those twins always protected their loved ones. They even did it before they died. Cherry blossoms played with the snowflakes in the wintry wind.

* * *

***scream* I killed Toshiro and Yuki! The sequel to this is already up. It's called a battle of White and Black. Maybe Toshiro and Yuki will be alive in that one... bye bye!**


End file.
